The Doctor's Notes
by Elven Labyrinth
Summary: Alessa has a story to tell; just like any other person. So does her therapist.


July 30th, 19—   
  
Dear Journal,   
  
I've been re-assigned to the Silent Hill area…it's a very quaint little resort town. But…the people   
here are strange. They seem so hostile to me; I'm not sure why. I was hoping to get answers from my new   
boss, Dr. Michael Koffman…but he seems as self-absorbed as everyone else. But there are some nice   
people here. Lisa, one of the nurses who work in the hospital, seems really nice. She likes to talk a lot   
though. But it's all friendly, not too much gossip. I'm glad I'll be working with her a lot; we'll both be in the   
Underground. She says it's a little creepy, but I'm sure it's no creepier than any other ICU section in any   
other hospital. Now, to bed with me, or else I'll be falling asleep on the job!   
  
August 1st, 19—   
  
Dear Journal,   
  
I was wrong…the Underground is a very creepy place. It's so quiet, and the patients who can still   
move go up and down the corridor like zombies. Some of them are nice…but…oh God, if any of my   
professors found out how shaken up I was by a single patient, they'd take my license away! But I can't help   
it…   
Alessa Gillespie…she's a burn victim…it's horrible. I arrived in her room just in time to watch Lisa   
change the bandages…the flesh beneath it was blacker than coal, and blood and pus just oozed through,   
despite how hard Lisa tried to sop it all up. And what's worse is the fact that…the child is still ALIVE! Dear   
God, I didn't think it would be possible for a person to live like that…what I can't understand is why they've   
brought me. The girl obviously can't talk. I don't think she's even conscious, despite what her vital stats   
are.   
It doesn't matter. She may not be able to talk to me, but I can still help her. I'll just…just have to   
keep her company until she finally dies. It's terrible of me, I know…but I pray to God that it's soon.   
  
August 27th, 19—   
  
Dear Journal,   
  
Michael Koffman is a drug dealer! He's been peddling some strange white drug to everyone, tourist   
and resident alive! I found out when I over heard a conversation between him and Lisa.   
Lisa was furious; she was swearing to quit, and was rambling about drugs and cults and other   
nonsense. She got really angry when Koffman grabbed her arm and tried to calm her down. I was back in   
the lounge; they didn't know I was listening…thank God. Koffman is insane. He threatened to kill Lisa if   
she went to the police! I know he'll kill me if I try to talk…what do I do? I'm trapped!   
  
September 23rd, 19—   
  
Dear Journal,   
  
Six hours later, and I'm still shaking…Alessa Gillespie spoke! She actually spoke…oh God; it was   
like a voice from the grave, rusty and full of soot. Not surprising, considering her condition…but to speak?   
To still be alive?! I didn't want to believe it.   
But Lisa heard it. Lisa came in, and gave her that drug that Koffman's peddling. The girl mumbled,   
and Lisa very calmly, very sweetly explained to her that it was something to help her pain; now how was she   
feeling? Did she like me, simple things like that.   
After Lisa left, I just sat quietly with the girl; my tape recorder was going. I've got maybe three   
minutes of silence on it; followed by that voice.   
"You're scared…aren't you?"   
I couldn't say yes; but I couldn't say no either. I simply smiled, and said "my name is Doctor Laura   
Crane". She interrupted me before I could say more.   
"I know. You told me…already."   
Every pause was punctuated with another strangled gasp. I was afraid she was going to choke on   
her own tongue; but I had to go on. I told her why I was there.   
"You can't…help me…now. We…are…all…doomed."   
I asked her how she knew that.   
"My…mother…told me."   
I suddenly grew interested in meeting this "Dahlia Gillespie".   
"Help…me…Laura…"   
Her vitals went flat as soon as she said my name. I started screaming for Lisa; I now regret it. That   
little girl is in so much pain, and so much agony…God only knows what other secrets lie in that shriveled   
body…   
  
October 30th, 19—   
  
Dear Journal,   
  
I've come to the conclusion that the cult Lisa had been rambling to Koffman about earlier is real! It   
seems that poor Alessa was a sacrifice to this "dark prophet", called Samael. Alessa told me about it in bits   
and pieces…between gasps for breath and Lisa's injections of the white drug.   
All of the locals of this hellhole are inbred, all are related to one another. I wanted to run into the   
street and scream "who are the fathers? The sons, the daughters? Who are the mothers?" I'm afraid if I   
stay here any longer, I'll lose my mind.   
But I can't leave Alessa. She's only told me a little of her past…it's scary enough. She told me of a   
place in her mind where she goes, a place made of darkness and metal and sirens and snow. A place where   
the demons of this world are replaced with real demons…I normally don't encourage retreating…but I told   
her that if that was where she felt safest, then she should keep that place. Ah Gods…that child has never   
seen anything beyond this town, and of this town she's only seen the shopping complex, the school, and   
the hospital. The police station, the new K-Mart, the 7-11…they're all foreign ideas to her. I wish she were   
well; I'd take her out into the world myself, take her from this dark and desolate place, this nightmarish   
existence, and make her into a real child. She deserves that much, doesn't she?   
  
October31st, 19—   
  
Dear Journal,   
  
I think perhaps Koffman has slipped me some of that drug…as I was wandering the town, I   
suddenly felt the world shift, and then I was in Alessa's world! It was dark, and there was metal everywhere!   
The snow was falling…it was so cold it stung…and the people I would normally have passed, became   
misshapen, haggard, terrifying creatures! There were cockroaches as big as my steno pad! Things with   
claws, and teeth, and talons…I screamed, and suddenly I was back in this world, with everyone's eyes on   
mine…I ran…God, I'm losing my mind!   
  
November 1st, 19—   
  
Journal,   
  
Sick now…getting sicker. Bugs are everywhere. Keep throwing up; nothing but blood and soot and   
bile…have to get to the hospital…drugged…dying…oh no…here comes Alessa's world… 


End file.
